falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
D. Clarke
|derived = |level =17 → 67+ |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |factions =BoSGenericNPCFaction BrotherhoodofSteelFaction |class =BoSScribeClass |combat style=csBoS01Ranged |CK race =HumanRace |actor =Christopher Walker |edid =BoSInitiateClarke |baseid = |refid = |dialogue =BoSInitiateClarke.txt }} Initiate D. Clarke, ID number CL-312I, is a Brotherhood soldier at the Boston Airport. He is part of the BOS logistics division led by Knight Sergeant Gavil in 2287. Background Initiate Clarke joined the Brotherhood of Steel roughly the same time as Knight Lucia. The two were part of the Brotherhood for at least two years before 2287, and were largely considered friends with each other. However, shortly after the battle to take over the Boston Airport, Clarke started to become more reclusive and distant, and started to adopt strange habits, such as searching through Lucia's personal belongings. He was then assigned to Logistics, and kept count of supplies alongside Lucia. At the same time, supplies, specifically food, were being reported as missing without reason. It is later revealed that Clarke himself is taking the food crates and bringing them to a feral ghoul infested region of the Boston Airport, and feeding the ferals, in an attempt to not only prevent the ferals from attempting to attack the nearby base, but also to show morality to the ferals. He does this in response to what happened to take control of the Airport, as he viewed the killing of these former human beings, even when they were running away, as slaughter. The Sole Survivor, investigating the missing supplies, discovers this, and is allowed to decide Clarke's fate. Either they can tell Clarke to run from the Brotherhood to evade punishment, pass a moderate Charisma check and tell Clarke to accept blame for the missing supplies, or kill him outright. He can later be found incarcerated at Cambridge Police Station if successfully convinced to turn himself in. If he was told to flee he can be encountered randomly in the wasteland being chased by feral ghouls. If saved he will berate the Sole Survivor for killing them. If he was convinced to turn himself in, but the player sides with the Railroad, he can be released while on the mission Precipice of War, will not be able to be engaged in conversation, and will say that he doesn't understand what's going on. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests Duty or Dishonor: The Sole Survivor has to find Clarke and confront him, either by speaking to or killing him. Effects of player's actions * Clarke will not appear until the quest Duty or Dishonor is started. * If Clarke is told to flee, and then the Sole Survivor destroys the Prydwen later in the story, Clarke can be found in the Boston Airport Hangar. If talked to, he'll only respond by nervously saying, "I can do this. I can do this." * If Clarke is told to flee he may be found at a later time during a random encounter. He will then be accompanied by several feral ghouls. These ferals are hostile, and if they are killed (even by an NPC), Clarke will be angry with you for their deaths. NOTE: Clarke may try to initiate conversation while still in combat with the remaining ferals. Inventory Appearances D. Clarke appears only in Fallout 4. Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) characters es:Clarke ru:Послушник Кларк uk:Послушник Кларк